Young and Wild and Free
by norrific
Summary: It was Jax and Tara and Opie long since stopped being surprised by anything they did. Or more accurately, where they did the things they did.


**I disclaim. I own nothing.**

**AN: I got this prompt from Eve Levine awhile ago and I figured now was a good time to post something light and fun as my two other fics are about to get real angsty. Hope everyone enjoys this and aren't too angry about the updates for Keep A Hold and First being pushed.**

He hated them. It was entirely possible he was concussed, definitely still a little wasted, and only _marginally_ certain of his own name. So, at the moment, there was very little he was sure of. But he doubted he ever had or ever would hate two people as much as he hated Jackson Teller and Tara Knowles at this given moment. There was a time he'd have considered Jax his best friend, as close to him as any blood brother ever could be. But those days were over. And if he wasn't currently bleeding from the head he'd have taken a swing at that pretty face of Jax's.

Tara was a different story. He wished she was a guy. If she was a guy he could hit her, he could fantasize about hitting her. But she was a girl, the top of her head didn't even clear his shoulders. Couldn't hit her, wouldn't hit her. Couldn't even take pleasure in imagining what it would be like to hit her like he was with Jax. But if she were a guy…

It would be great if she were a guy, then Jax wouldn't have her. Wouldn't be sitting one chair over with his head bent towards her not even bothering to pretend like he wasn't laughing. He knew he had no business hanging out with them at Hale's party. The two of them were always into some shit. Or each other. But there was nothing in the way of excitement happening at the party and Jax had waved a joint under his nose and he just figured why the fuck not.

The purpose of a two-story deck was just way fucking beyond him. And he couldn't understand why Jax was so hell bent on going to the upper deck. Well, couldn't understand until he realized the deck was right off the master bedroom. After seeing that, there was no doubt in his mind that Jax was going to try to get Tara naked in the Honorable and Mrs. Hale's bed. It was fucked up, but it was Jax and Tara and he long since stopped being surprised by anything they did. Or more accurately, _where_ they did the things they did.

"Hey, Opie?"

Opie turned, Tara was leaning across Jax. He thought the look she was going for was concerned but she only looked high to him. High and really fucking amused. "Yeah?"

"Do you need anything? Like, do you want something to eat or drink?"

Fuck, he didn't want for her to do that. To give him that adorable shy smile and be nice to him. It was damn near impossible to be angry with her, to imagine she was a guy he could punch, when she was doing that. He tried to glare, but glaring made his head hurt and she did this thing with her eyes that kind of made it hard to maintain anyway. "A _Butterfinger_, two. And a bag of chips and a soda."

Tara beamed at him, he didn't know if it was because he didn't seem angry with her or because she felt like she was doing something for him. Either way he couldn't stop himself from at least attempting to return the smile.

When she stood to leave, Jax made no bones about watching her. Going so far as to turn in his chair to watch her until she disappeared around a corridor.

"You know something, bro?"

Opie's expression was bored as he turned to listen to whatever sage advice Jax was undoubtedly about to bestow on him.

"Technically, we could have dropped you off and bailed. I mean," Jax leaned over the empty chair that sat between them. "We are pretty fucked up, we'd be in deep shit if we get caught. So…"

Because he knew Jax, it was easy for Opie to interpret what his friend was saying. "I fell off a second story deck and you want me to thank you for not dropping me at the doors and taking off?"

"No," Jax laughed. It seemed to Opie that Jax hadn't stopped laughing since he fell. "I'm just saying we could have. Though I think I should get a little credit for driving Hale's piece of shit cage to get you here."

Opie rolled his eyes. Tara had been the one to notice how badly he was bleeding, the one to insist he go the hospital. Granted she'd done all of this while trying not to laugh in his face, but feeling more kindly towards her now Opie willing to give her credit. When he walked to his bike, she jumped in there as well. Pointing out that it may not be a good idea for him to drive himself, especially on a bike. Both he and Jax scoffed at the idea of him riding bitch with Jax. Tara, eager to put the riding lessons Jax was giving her to use, offered to help Opie get there on his bike. _Jax_ had been the one to put his foot down there. Jumping in and shutting the idea down before Opie could voice his opinion. The two of them began to argue until Hale stepped in and offered to let Tara use his car to get Opie to the hospital. Jax hadn't been terribly happy about that either but left with no other choice, climbed into car with them.

So no, Jax didn't get credit for that shit either.

"Besides, I don't know why you're pissed at us, it's not like we pushed you."

"I'm not mad at Tara." Opie grumbled as he pulled the towel away from the back of his head. It was soaked through with blood and now that it was no longer pressed to the wound, he could feel the blood pouring down the back of his head.

Maybe they hadn't pushed him. Maybe they hadn't even been anywhere near him when he fell. But he was up on that deck because of them. Was staring down into the party because he was kind of sick of seeing them practically lapping at each other's faces. And it was because he was staring down into the party that he saw her. Wasn't even sure what it was about her that drew his attention. But his breath might have caught.

She'd been a little thing, he was willing to bet she was shorter than Tara. Her dark hair fell straight as a pin to her shoulders. When she looked up, saw him staring down at her, she gave him the prettiest smile he'd ever seen. Before he knew what was going on, she was being pulled through the party by who he couldn't say. But in an attempt to keep his eyes on her, he leaned over the rail and continued to lean until he realized there was nothing for him to lean over anymore. And by that time the ground had already broken his fall. "Just had to get fucking high."

"Tara said it's probably a good thing you were high. That if you were sober you'd have tensed up on impact and then you'd have really been fucked."

Tara was always saying something that Jax felt necessary to repeat. Opie thought about pointing that out, about making some quip regarding Jax being completely pussy whipped. But doing that required brain cells he was almost sure leaked out of the hole in the back of his head. "I wouldn't have even been up there getting high if it wasn't for you."

It was like Jax couldn't stop laughing. "It's not like I dragged you. And if you knew what Tara was like when she's wasted, you'd know exactly why I just _had_ to get high."

He really did hate him.

* * *

"Winston."

At the sound of his friend's name being called, Jax glanced over at the nurse who stepped out of the swinging doors. Opie cut him a look, like this was all his fault, before pushing out of the chair and walking the short distance to the nurse. His prospect kutte was clutched in one hand and the back of his shirt stained with blood.

Jax knew his friend was pissed at him but there was no doubt in his mind that if he'd been the one to take a header off a deck, making the same face Opie had made on his way down, his friend would have laughed as well. He also knew it probably wouldn't have been half as funny if he wasn't so fucked up.

If anything Jax thought he should have been the one that was pissed, he'd just convinced Tara to go into the Hales' bedroom with him when Opie decided to take the quick way down. He'd been half hard with wanting her all day, a state he found himself in whenever he called her first thing in the morning. He didn't know what it was, but something about the sound of her soft, sleepy voice got him going. Matters weren't at all helped by her admitting that she'd done nothing more than shower before dropping naked into the bed the previous night. It was nothing for her him to imagine her as she'd been-warm and soft and sleepy and naked. All he wanted to do was blow off whatever bitch assignment he was going to be given for the day, ride over to Tara's house, and crawl into bed with her. Might have advised her to stay as she was, knowing he could have gotten away for an hour or so, if it wasn't for the fact that she had to go into work.

Just thinking about her made him realize how much he wanted her. And deciding she'd been gone away from him for entirely too long, Jax pushed out of the uncomfortable waiting room chair and started in the direction he'd seen her go. Fortunately, he didn't have to go far or look long, because the first corridor he turned down he saw Tara walking up.

At the sight of her his grin came quick and easy. She'd been working at Lumpy's gym since the beginning of Summer and had been complaining ever since about how hot the place was. To combat the heat she started wearing the shortest cutoffs he'd ever seen, he'd swear she cut up every pair of jeans she owned. Jax had a love hate relationship with those cutoffs. When they were alone, he loved the expanse of skin he had access to, loved to watch her wiggle in and out of them, but when he dropped her off at work he hated the thought of all the men inside seeing her the way he did.

Tonight he loved them. Loved the feel of her thigh beneath his hand as he drove to the party at Hale's. And more than anything he was going to love shoving them off her hips and down her legs at the first available opportunity.

"Hey, baby. What are you doing? I don't think Opie should be left alone."

"Ah, it's okay." Jax eased his arms around her waist, holding her as close to his chest as he could. "They called him back."

"You didn't go back with him?"

She tried to pull out of his arms, but Jax hooked a finger into the knot she'd tied at the front of the large flannel shirt she was wearing. _His_ flannel shirt. "Naw, he's kind of pissed at me right now."

"Why is he pissed at you?"

"Blames me for what happened. Can you believe that?"

Tara laughed because, yeah, she could. Just as she was sure Jax would be blaming Opie if the situations were reversed. It was the nature of their relationship and she could admit it was fun to witness. Even if there was a part of her that was a bit jealous. What Jax and Opie had-the friendship, the bond, the love-it was special. She'd never shared anything like it with anyone.

"He kind of hurt my feelings, babe." He lay his head on her shoulder, nuzzling his face into her neck as if to show just how hurt he was.

It was effective, even if Tara didn't for a moment believe he'd been offended. But he was close, his breath warm and his lips soft against her skin. "My poor baby." Bringing her hands up she carded her fingers through a mess of long blond hair. "Want me to kiss it better?"

Jax's grin was quick and belied the hurt he was only half-ass projecting. "Oh, yeah." Finally, he thought as she moved to press her mouth to his, finally he'd be able to make good on the thoughts that had been running in his head all day.

"Excuse me." The annoyed voice had Tara jumping back and Jax turning with a glare sharp enough to draw blood. "What are you two doing?"

Just as quick as the glare appeared, Jax dropped it in favor of a wicked smirk. "Looking for something sweet."

"Vending machines," Tara tossed out, bringing her knee up to drive into her boyfriend's thigh. But the reprimand that she intended was lost in her giggle as well as the hand she eased around his waist to slide under his T-shirt. "We couldn't find them."

"Back out through the waiting room, turn right, go past the elevators, they're at the end of the hall on the left."

Jax and Tara neither heard nor saw the woman as both were too preoccupied with the hand Tara was currently running over his stomach. But they nodded. Jax caught her wrist, not to pull her hand away but to keep it in place as he pulled her past the obviously tired and unimpressed hospital employee.

* * *

Given the hour, the hospital was all but deserted. Though being that it was only a small town community hospital it wasn't normally bustling with activity. It wasn't even a particularly large hospital. Still, it didn't take long for Jax and Tara to get turned around and completely distracted.

"We should go back and check on Opie," Tara's voice was breathless, her hands tangled in Jax's hair to keep his mouth at the curve her neck.

"Food first." Jax muttered as his mouth trailed up the gentle slope of her neck until he was nipping gently at her earlobe. "Unless you want to see Ope Hulk out if you don't bring back his _Butterfinger_."

"Then we have to find the vending machines." With a laugh she pushed him away, a decision she regretted and immediately remedied by grabbing hold of his kutte and pulling him back into her arms.

Two years they had been together. It hadn't been perfect. During the first year his mother did her best to come between them and her father had acted like a right asshole when he found out she was serious about Jax. Hale, who she had considered one of her closest friends found it necessary to always point out just how bad an idea her being with Jax was. There were several girls who took great joy in letting her know Jax would tire of her fast.

They argued about his mother, her father. Jax hated the sight of Hale and would get angry whenever Tara stepped between them. Tara tried her best not to let the girls get to her, though she may have hit one…or two. Jax had found both instances funny. Which lead to an argument because she had not found anything funny about it. Despite all of that, they were together. So very much together.

He was hers. Jax wasn't the type of guy who'd ever admit such a thing but he told her he loved her. Always told her he loved her and would grin wide when she'd whisper how much she loved him. But still, she knew he was hers. Heart and mind he was hers.

"I've been thinking about you all day, babe." Jax's voice was rough against her ear, the playful teasing they'd been engaged in up to this point, turning on a dime. He wanted her. He had to have her.

Tara noted the change and could do nothing about the heat that pooled low in her belly.

"I missed you so much."

"We were together last night." But the club had needed him early, Tara never asked for what, so he'd taken her home. She hadn't even been able to talk him into staying, which was for the best as her father had been working his way through a bottle of scotch when she walked in the door.

"Twenty-four whole hours ago." He sucked the words into her collarbone, giving the knot in her shirt a tug so he could go lower. "And I'm suffering for it, babe." Wrapping his fingers around her wrist, he guided her hand from his hair and lowered it to the fly of his jeans.

"Jax," She tried for scandalous, maybe would have pulled it off if her fingers didn't tighten around him. "How long have you been like this?"

"Since I talked to you this morning."

He pulled back when he said it and it was easy for her to see the strain in his eyes. The voice in her head, the one she shouldn't listen to but it always drowned out all other thoughts when she was around Jax, was very telling her to ease that strain in his eyes. Without even being fully aware of what she was doing, she began to stroke him through his jeans. Jax dropped his face into her neck, entire body shuddering as he let out a pained moan. And she realized that he wasn't just hers in heart and mind, but body as well.

Decision made, Tara slipped out his arms.

"Tara-"

"Wait," Crossing the hall, Tara peeked into the first unlocked door she came across, checking to make sure it was empty she crooked a finger at Jax. "Come here."

Whatever disappointment he felt initially quickly disappeared at the look she was giving him. He tried not to appear too eager, but he thought the grin that nearly split his face gave him away on that front. There was no way he could hide how excited he was, so he decided not to try. Practically running to close the short distance between them he locked his arms around her waist and carried her back into the room.

* * *

"Hi,"

The small voice had Opie turning quickly, the pain in his head had him regretting that decision. "Fuck."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize…you're the guy who fell off the deck. Are you okay?"

Opie winced, but the reaction was more from his own embarrassment than any pain he was in. It was the pretty brunette from the party and he was known to her as 'the guy who fell off the deck'. Though he figured that may have been slightly better than 'the guy who was watching her from the deck'. "Yeah. Are you okay? What are you doing here?"

"Someone at the party decided to play horseshoes…it's a game that doesn't mix well with drunken teenagers. My cousin took one to the wrist, came in to get checked out."

"Your cousin?" He hated that that was all he could think to say.

"Tommy Clarke. Maybe you know him."

"I know him." Opie confirmed. "But everybody kind of knows everyone else around here. I'm Opie…by the way?" Though he may have been pissed that Jax and Tara had disappeared on him, he was glad to have them gone now. Jax would never let him live down just how much of an ass he was making of himself now.

"Donna." The pretty smile she wore tilted towards the curious. "Opie?"

"Nickname."

For several moments they stood in awkward silence until Donna mercifully spoke up.

"Do you need a ride? Tommy wants to head back to the party but I'm sure we can drop you somewhere."

Opie never had much use for Tommy and always avoided being in the same space as the guy. But the idea of spending time with the pretty Donna was too much to pass up. Plus he liked the idea of Jax and Tara hanging around waiting for him. He hoped it took a good hour or more before they realized he was gone. "Actually I was heading back to the party, too. And a ride would be great."

* * *

Jax didn't know where they were or what the odds of them getting caught were. What's more he didn't _care_ where they were or if the entire hospital happened upon them. He had Tara pressed back against a wall, the flannel shirt she wore was open and hanging off her shoulders while her hands were tangled in his hair guiding his mouth where she wanted. He fucking loved her like this, hoped she was always like this.

More and more lately she was allowing that serious brain of hers to take over, curbing a lot of the recklessness that drove him crazy. But he could admit he found that serious side of hers sexy as well, especially when he had to find the right way to maneuver around it and get her to lose control. And he found himself way too turned on when her fits of wild reckless abandon would burst through that serious front she put on.

Really, he just loved her. Every and all parts of her. He could go forever without seeing her cry, could go days without hearing anything but her laugh, took both because they were her. And she was all he wanted.

"You're getting distracted." Tara knew him, so she knew when his mind wandered away from her.

"I'm not," Jax lifted his head, eyes dancing and honest. "My mind's on you. Always."

Tara tried to be gentle when she brushed the fall of blonde hair out of his eyes. But his eyes drifted close and his lips brushed the swell of her breast and she wanted him more than her next breath. Fingers tangling in his hair once more, she pulled until his mouth was on hers again.

It took a good deal of effort to get his hands between them. They were pressed close together and neither of them were willing to give an inch. But somehow he managed to work open her cutoffs. Impatient, needy, and painfully hard he slipped his fingers inside her jeans, cupping her sex until he could slide one long finger into her. Tara moaned, loud and long and it never even occurred to Jax to kiss her to muffle the sound. "There's my girl."

Jax's pleasure was palpable. His grin proud yet feral as he began to thrust his finger in and out of her. He knew her. Knew where to touch and how to make her moan or whine or beg. She may have been the brain, the serious student but he learned her body. Tara was the one subject where he took his studies seriously. And the time and effort he put into her paid off in spades. She was his.

Everything they'd done, she'd only ever done with him. He'd been the only one to kiss her until she whimpered, the only one to spread her thighs and use his tongue until she screamed. He's the only one she's ever gone down on. The only one to ever make her come. She was his. She gave him her love and her pleasures and Jax had no plans to ever give them back.

"Jax, please." Tara was only partially aware of her surroundings. That is, she was aware of the fact that they were in a public place. She couldn't say where or if they were particularly well hidden. All she knew was that his fingers were inside of her and it wasn't enough. Wasn't nearly enough. She wanted, _needed_, more. Needed him. "Now, please."

The chuckle that escaped him when her hands went to the back pocket of his jeans was strained. He knew she was searching for a condom in his wallet, knew she'd find it without even having to look. She was so fucking hot. One of his favorite things was having her place the condom on him herself. Thought there was very little in this world that was better than the slow way she eased the condom over his cock while keeping those heated green eyes on his. Unfortunately, he didn't think he could handle it at the moment.

Tara couldn't quite stifle the whine when he eased his hand from her jeans. But whatever disappointment she felt at the loss of his fingers was replaced with anticipation as she watched him work his jeans open. Despite knowing just how much he loved undressing her, Tara shoved her cutoffs down herself. She was far too impatient, too needy to wait. Once the condom was in place she wanted him inside of her with no delays.

There may have been a time Jax would have been disappointed at her jumping a step ahead of him. If they were in her bedroom or in the back room of the clubhouse, he would have drawn this out. Would have had her touch herself or beg or any number of things. Maybe any other day he would have had her do it here. But at the moment he couldn't go another second without being inside her.

Pressing his body close to hers, Jax drew one of her legs up until it was hooked around his waist. His other arm locked around her back so that he could lift her just a few inches off the ground. "Tara," He bent his legs a little. "Help me out here, babe."

With a nod, Tara reached between there bodies, her hand wrapping around him, giving the base of his cock a squeeze before slowly easing him inside of her. They both gave low moans of pleasure as he sank deeper and deeper into her.

It still amazed Jax the way she could take all of him. And she was still so tight, so perfect, like her body had molded to accept only him. He thought it was a feeling that would never get old. He began to move, angling his hips to hit her in the place he knew drove her wild. She tightened every time he withdrew as if reluctant to let him go even for those fleeting moments.

She loved being with him. No matter what, when he was inside of her, it was like her entire world shrank down to just the two of them. And she wanted it always. Loved how it felt like she was drowning in him. The clean soapy scent of his skin, mingling with the heady scent of _them_. The feel of his skin and the play of muscles under hands. The taste of his lips and his mouth. She had it all and wanted nothing more than to keep it inside of her forever.

"I love you, Tara."

He breathed the words into her pulse, Tara liked to imagine they were being branded into her system. Fisting her hands in his hair, she brought his mouth back to hers. Allowed the words to slide off her tongue and wrap around his. "…so much, baby. So, so much."

In the end that was all it took. She was shuddering, coming hard and fast in his arms. Jax thought his hand would go through the wall with the force he was putting into remaining upright while his hips slammed erratically against hers.

Spent, but not quite sated, not yet, Jax sagged against her. He didn't know what was keeping them both upright, didn't even care. All he knew was that he needed this, _her_, all day. And once was not enough to quell the hunger that coursed through his veins. He'd give her a moment to rest, to catch her breath, then he'd have her again. He could only hope that whatever room they were in stayed empty long enough for him to get her going again.

* * *

Jax figured it was more chance and luck than actual skill that they didn't get caught as it wasn't until Tara finally pushed him away that she realized they were in the employee locker room. She blushed a bright flaming red when she realized where they were and just how wild and well…loud she'd been. He thought it was cute, even if he didn't fully understand it as it wasn't the first public place they fooled around in. When he told her as much, not bothering to keep the amused grin off his face she could only respond by punching him in his shoulder. Then proceeded to turn an even deeper shade of red when they were caught coming out of the locker room.

"What were you two doing in there?"

"Uh…we got lost." Tara began before Jax could say anything. "Our friend is in the ER and we were looking for him." She could only thank who or whatever had been looking out for them that the woman standing before her now was not the same one who'd caught them fooling around in the halls earlier. More she was just grateful that unlike most places in Charming, a fair number of the hospital employees were commuters.

"It's a little late to be embarrassed." Jax joked as he took Tara's hand and lead her back the way the woman directed.

"Shut up." Once they reached the waiting room, Tara glanced around for Opie and was surprised to find that he hadn't been released yet. "Do you think we should ask someone what's going on?"

"Naw," Jax tugged on her hand until she dropped down into the chair next to his. Throwing his arm around her shoulders he pulled her close to his side. "You see the way he was bleeding. He's going to be back there a minute."

"Doubt it. Head wounds bleed like a bitch." Tara gave a restless shrug as she laid her head on Jax's shoulder. "It's entirely possible he's not all that hurt." And she hoped he wasn't not just because he was her friend but if he was okay she wouldn't feel like such an asshole for laughing at him.

* * *

The party was winding down, sun would be up in soon, kids were slowly starting to drag themselves to their cars but Opie remained where he was on the upper deck. It was hard to describe exactly what he was feeling. He wasn't Jax, or at least Jax before he met Tara. Opie never went through girls carelessly. There'd been a relationship or two, nothing near as long as Jax and Tara had been together but enough to be significant. Still, the girls he dated, the ones he called girlfriend, they never gave him the ridiculous shuddering feeling in his chest that he felt now. He never stayed up all night talking to any of them either. But Donna was different.

He wondered if this was what got Jax about Tara, this feeling of her being something different even though he couldn't quite put his finger on it. And he thought his chest shouldn't have done whatever it did when she offered to sit and talk to him until Jax and Tara got back so he wouldn't fall asleep somewhere. He smiled and he blushed and he was glad he ditched Jax and Tara back at the hospital.

"You fuck!"

It was Jax's voice, ridiculously loud and full of an angry pride that would only make sense to the two of them. Standing up from the bench he'd been sitting on with Donna, Opie glanced balefully down at his best friend. Tara was standing behind Jax, her head resting on his shoulder and looking for all the world like she was asleep on her feet.

"What'd I do?"

"You know what the fuck you did." Jax continued to shout and Tara somehow didn't seem at all bothered by it. "We were in that waiting room all goddamn night. Fucking nurse didn't tell us you'd gone we'd still be there."

"If you hadn't wandered off," His eyebrow hitched because he'd known exactly what Jax and Tara had wandered off to do. "You may have been around to see that I was released."

Before Jax could shout his opinion on that, Tara turned her head to whisper something in his ear. Opie couldn't help but to laugh as whatever she said took all the wind out of Jax's sail. The guy was just so fucking pussy whipped.

"So you're good?"

Opie nodded. "Didn't even need stitches." When Donna moved next to him, a sly grin crossed Jax's face that had him rolling his eyes. "This is Donna. She's Tommy Clarke's cousin." He'd hear about it. Jax would call him a dog and give him shit and Opie would endure it because he'd need Jax's help. Donna was only going to be in town a few days. She didn't live far-Lodi-but Opie thought it would be a good idea to try to get her to go out with him before she left. Jax had gotten really good at sneaking away from the club to spend time with Tara and Opie planned on asking his friend for a few pointers.

"Hey," Came Jax's distracted reply. Tara had leaned in closer to him, lips brushing his neck as she spoke softly. Opie had a good idea what she said by the way Jax's lips curled. "Look, we're going to take off. I gotta tuck my girl into bed." At this Tara nipped at his ear, Jax's grin only got wider. "Later, bro."

Next to him, Donna angled her head as the couple walked over to where Jax's bike had set parked. "How can they even move that tangled up together?"

It caught him off guard, as it was a thought that had flashed through his head often whenever he watched Jax and Tara together. He couldn't help but smile, couldn't help but fall. "Practice. Hey, you want to grab breakfast or something. There's a diner on main, pancakes are pretty good."

"Yeah, I'd like that." Donna smiled, blushed.

Opie realized he was in trouble.


End file.
